Une autre vie
by LiLy-love25
Summary: Bella a 17 ans,elle adorait sa vie, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, sa mère vivait avec elle et s'occupait d'elle parce que son père Charlie, travaille trop. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que sa mère meurt...
1. Chapitre 1: Le décès

Chapitre 1 : Le décés

POV Bella

Nous sommes le Jeudi 1 juillet.

J'ai eu 17 ans la semaine dernière et c'est aussi le jour où ma mère est morte. Je hais ce jour. Mon père Charlie, travaille tout le temps, il est propriétaire d'une grosse entreprise, une ENORME entreprise même. Vous savez les pubs complètement débiles qui passent à la télé ? Et bien il en est le créateur, en quelques sortes, il voyage à travers le monde entier pour trouver de nouvelles idées. C'est pour ça, que ma mère restait à la maison avec moi. De toute façon, elle disait que ça lui plaisait d'être mère au foyer et qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde s'occuper de moi. Malgré tout ce que je possède, les vêtements de marque et hors de prix, les chaussures qu'on ne peut avoir que dans un seul magasin au monde, les bijoux, et tout ça, une seule chose me manquait, mon père. Il faut le dire, je suis une enfant pourrie gâtée, et oui je suis une peste avec tout le monde non pas parce que je suis méchante de nature mais parce que, je n'ai pas de père. Charlie est bien mon père, mais il n'est jamais là, en 1an, il ne revient à la maison que 4 fois. 4 et uniques fois où je vois mon père, il appelle, mais 1 fois par semaine quand il a un peu de temps libre, et ça, c'est plutôt rare, il vit pratiquement dans des hôtels et j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi et même de ma mère jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, en allant chercher mon père à l'aéroport, il est revenu pour mon anniversaire et ma mère était si heureuse de me faire la surprise, qu'elle est allée le chercher elle-même ou plutôt a voulu aller le chercher, elle est passée par-dessus un pont d'autoroute et elle est morte sur le coup. Je venais de rentrer à la maison quand le téléphone sonna et que quelqu'un m'annonça :

_ Vous êtes bien, Isabella Swan, la fille de Renée Swan ?

_ Oui c'est moi.

_ Je suis désolé, votre mère vient d'avoir un accident de voiture et elle n'a pas succombée à ses blessures. Toutes mes condoléances.

Je lâchais le combiné du téléphone qui s'écrasa par terre et à ce moment précis, je me rendis compte d'une chose : je n'avais plus de famille. Elle était tout ce que j'avais au monde même l'argent et les vêtements ne pourront pas la remplacé et je ne devais certainement pas compter sur mon père, parce que, c'était de sa faute. Oui, tout est de sa faute, s'il ne travaillait pas autant, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de partir et maman n'aurait pas du aller le chercher.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires de ma vie, mon père était là, mais je ne lui adressais pas la parole, durant l'enterrement, il ne versa pas une larme et restait de marbre, alors que moi je me noyais dans mon malheur.

La semaine suivant fut encore pire.

_ Bella ? Bella où es-tu ? Il faut que je te parle.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Malheureusement pour moi, il entra dans ma chambre sans se gêner et me dit :

_ Ecoute, je sais que tu penses que ce qui est arrivé à ta mère est de ma faute mais je sais ce que tu ressens.

_ NON ! Non, tu ne sais pas, tu n'es pas à ma place, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas vivre toute seule j'ai besoin de ma famille, et tout ce qu'il en reste c'est toi, malheureusement.

_ Justement, tu sais que je ne peux pas rester, j'ai des obligations envers…

_ Envers quoi ? Ton travail ? Hurlais-je. Ah oui, parce que ton travail est plus important que ta propre fille peut-être !

Il se leva d'un bond en me pointant du doigt :

_ Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Et c'est grâce à mon travail que tu vis, je te signal ! Enfin bref, passons, je ne veux pas que tu vives toute seule alors je vais vendre la maison et tout l'argent qu'on récupèrera te reviendra.

_ Et moi je vais vivre où ? Parce que je te signal qu'il est hors de question que je parte avec toi, en plus j'ai des cours je te rappelle !

Son expression changea aussitôt :

_ Il est évidemment hors de question que tu viennes avec moi, je ne suis pas inconscient figure-toi.

Je fus vexée de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne voulait pas m'emmener.

_ Tu vas aller vivre à Beverly Hills, ma grande.

Je manquais de m'étouffer de surprise :

_ Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

_ Oui, en fait, il se trouve que la meilleure amie de ta mère m'a proposé de te prendre.

Je réfléchis un instant, mais ne voyais pas du tout de qui il parlait. Voyant ma tête, il s'expliqua :

_ Tu te souviens de la charmante dame rousse avec les yeux marrons et la robe mauve qu'elle portait lors de l'enterrement ?

Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge au souvenir de ce jour, seulement j'étais tellement en larmes ce jour-là que je ne voyais pas du tout de qui il parlait, surtout que j'avais toujours cru que la meilleure amie de ma mère était la factrice avec qui elle passait son temps à bavarder mais celle-ci est blonde, ça ne peut pas être elle.

_ Elle s'appelle Esmée, c'est elle qui s'est occupé de la décoration de cette maison. Elle était à l'université avec ta mère et elles étaient très proches. Lorsqu'elle a appris que je ne savais pas quoi faire de toi, elle ma tout de suite proposé de te prendre en charge et de faire comme-ci tu étais sa propre fille.

A cette annonce, je me relevais et le regardait furieuse :

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu ne savais pas quoi faire de moi ? Mais je suis ta fille, Charlie, ta fille nom d'un chien ! maintenant je pleurais à chaude larmes.

_ Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, je suis ton père, je t'aime mais tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de travail, alors c'est la seule solution, tu commencera ta rentrée dans un nouveau lycée, et tu vas refaire ta vie, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse alors c'est la seule solution et en plus tu ne seras pas seule, elle a trois enfants et vit avec son mari, là-bas tu seras mieux qu'ici toute seule, à partir de la semaine prochaine, tu feras partie de leur famille. Et ne discute pas, ma décision est prise.

Sur ce il partit. Il m'avait dit ça d'un ton ferme qui assurait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Ma vie est fichue.


	2. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle vie

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie

POV Bella

Le grand jour est arrivé, je pars de Caroline du Nord où la vie était déjà assez mouvementée pour une vie encore plus mouvementée. Beverly Hills, la ville des stars.

Charlie n'était plus mon père. J'avais décidé ça, dans l'avion. Il avait décidé qu'il devait m'expédier quelque part, mais loin de lui, ma mère serait furieuse j'en suis sure. Pour en revenir à ma nouvelle vie, j'allais aussi avoir une nouvelle famille, j'étais encore légèrement sous le choque, depuis la mort de ma mère, même au bout de deux mois, mais il faut s'en remettre, au moins Charlie avait raison sur un point, recommencer. Je voulais remercier Esmée de sa proposition, je m'étais faite une raison, au moins quelqu'un veut de moi, et puis ce serait toujours mieux que Charlie, et puis il me restera un souvenir de ma mère, sa meilleure amie.

Charlie m'a dit qu'elle avait trois enfants, elle et son mari, Carlisle, je me demande quel âge ils ont. Etant donné qu'elle a le même âge que ma mère, ils ne doivent pas être loin de mon âge à moi, tant mieux.

J'ai aussi décidé de ne pas me conduire comme une peste parce que grâce à eux, je saurais ce que c'est que d'avoir des frères et sœurs et un père présent surtout. Et puis il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise impression de moi, même si je craignais le pire, mes affaires ont déjà étaient expédiées chez eux et je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme la fille pourrie gâtée que mon père aime montrer. Au fait, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à passer mes journées à faire du shopping même si c'est vrai que j'aime ça, mais disons que j'aime montrer que j'ai tout ce que je veux. Je suis une bonne élève, je ne suis pas première de la classe mais je suis loin d'être la dernière. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, je ne me maquille pas. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que mon visage en forme de cœur et mes yeux marron faisaient toute la différence. J'ai également hérité des ses boucles. J'ai les cheveux bruns mais elle aussi avait les cheveux bouclés tout comme moi. Maintenant j'étais impatiente d'arrivée, pour que ma mère soit fière de moi, je peux vivre normalement et je n'ai pas besoin de « mon père » pour ça.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, je me sentais vraiment mal. J'allais m'imposer dans la vie de ces gens que je ne connaissais même pas. Mais après tout c'est eux qui ont proposé de me prendre et puis ce sont des connaissances de ma mère alors…

J'avançais au milieu de l'aéroport avec le seul sac qui n'avait pas déjà était envoyé, en même temps il contenait tout ce don j'avais besoin, mon portable et mon MP4 plus particulièrement.

Je restais plantée au milieu de l'allée lorsque j'aperçue la chevelure rousse d'Esmée, elle était vraiment magnifique, elle avait un teint de peau parfait, en fait tout était parfait chez elle et que dire de son mari. Je supposais que c'était son mari puisqu'ils se tenaient la main et avait vraiment l'air amoureux tous les deux. Je m'approchais lentement mais sûrement d'eux et lorsqu'ils me reconnurent ils eurent un large sourire, je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres d'eux et Esmée me sauta dans les bras pour m'embrasser et me serrait vraiment très fort. Carlisle en fit de même mais m'étreignit légèrement moins. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que j'étais vraiment très timide, je n'osais pas les regarder dans les yeux et je gardais la tête baissée.

_ Tu as fait bon voyage j'espère ? me demanda gentiment Esmée.

_ Oui, merci, fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

_ Nous avons rangé tes affaires dans ta nouvelle chambre et nous sommes tous très heureux de t'accueillir ma famille et moi, me rassura Carlisle.

_ Et nous sommes désolés pour ta mère, tu sais que tu comptais plus que tout pour elle.

Esmée était vraiment très gentille tout comme Carlisle d'ailleurs, tous les deux n'osaient visiblement pas me parler de ma mère de peur de m'offenser et je préférais ça d'ailleurs.

Ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à leur voiture et sur le chemin, ils me posèrent toutes sortes de question puis ils m'expliquèrent leur mode de vie. Et enfin Esmée m'expliqua tout sur leurs enfants, et là je devenais vraiment très attentive.

_ Je préfère te le dire maintenant, Rosalie n'est pas très commode, c'est la copine d'Emmett, le plus vieux de nos enfants, cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble et Rosalie n'était pas enchantée d'apprendre que tu allais venir. Elle n'est pas méchante, c'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas que sa petite vie sa dérangée. Donc, ne soit pas choqué par le comportement d'Emmett, il est toujours comme ça. Ensuite il y a Jasper, il est très gentil et il a été enchanté d'apprendre ton arrivée, c'est le copain d'Alice, qui est comment dire… assez spéciale, mais c'est justement parce que c'est notre fille. Ah oui, et entre Emmett et Alice, il y a Edward.

A l'annonce de ce prénom, j'eus un drôle de pressentiment mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_ Edward est plutôt très discret et réservé, il vaut mieux que tu ne l'approches pas trop au début, il a un caractère bien trempé avec les inconnus.

Pas de copine ? Bizarre, les enfants Cullen avaient tous leur moitié sauf Edward.

Nous étions arrivés et je n'avais pas passé le seuil de la porte qu'une jeune fille avec une démarche de lutin me sauta dans les bras. Je supposais que c'était Alice.

_ Je suis ravie de te connaitre, Bella. Je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre, on pourra faire plein de choses ensemble, tu sais je t'aime déjà comme une sœur !

Elle continuait de sautait sur place et visiblement elle était très excitée, moi aussi je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre.

_ Moi aussi je suis ravie de te connaitre, lui dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Carlisle arriva derrière moi et me dit :

_ Nous t'avions dit qu'elle était spéciale notre petite fille !

Je souris à l'annonce du mot petite ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas grande.

Esmée se mit à rire et Alice fit mine d'être vexée.

_ Je ne suis pas petite ! J'ai 16 ans, je vous signal !

Alors elle avait 16 ans, elle était toute proche de mon âge, je me demandais si elle savait quel âge j'ai, moi.

_ Je suppose que tu es Bella, me dit un garçon qui se planta derrière Alice en plaquant sa main dans son dos pour la faire reculer.

_ Moi, c'est Jasper, j'ai hâte qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. Il me fit la bise et je fus ravie par son accueil.

_ Moi, aussi j'ai hâte.

Esmée se posta derrière et m'encouragea à avancer. Je me plantais dans le salon et me retrouver avec Rosalie et Emmett. J'ai tout de suite deviné qui ils étaient. Rosalie souriait vaguement et Emmett lui donnait la main comme pour l'empêcher de me sauter dessus.

Rosalie me salua sans grande conviction et Emmett me dit :

_ Excuse-la. Moi, je suis Emmett, alors comme-ça, tu viens squater ici ? Il afficha un air désapprobateur puis s'approcha de moi et me dit :

_ je plaisante, je suis content de te voir, l'intruse, dit-il pour plaisanter.

_ Emmett, s'il te plait ! le rappela à l'ordre Carlisle.

_ Non, c'est pas grave.

_ Ne lui dis pas ça, maintenant ça sera ton nouveau surnom.

_ Exactement ! Il me fit un clin d'œil et emmena Rosalie avec lui dans les escaliers.

Il ne manquait plus qu'Edward et j'aurai fait connaissance avec toute la famille. Mais Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de le chercher des yeux. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me força à la suivre.

_ Allez viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Carlisle leva les bras vers le haut pour montrer qu'on ne pouvait rien contre Alice. Alors je la suivais sans rien dire.

Elle me fit passer à travers un couloir et devant plusieurs portes avant de m'arrêter devant celle du fond.

_ Voilà, tu peux entrer ! me dit-elle toute joyeuse.

J'ouvrais la porte et je n'en crus pas mes yeux, toutes mes affaires étaient là, la chambre étaient magnifique, elle avait une couleur crème magnifique. La chambre était simple tout en étant belle. Alice était toute souriante et m'entraina devant une porte que je pris pour une porte de placard.

_ C'est pas tout ! Regarde ! Tous tes vêtements sont ici, j'ai été plutôt surprise, tu as vraiment bon goût question choix vestimentaire !

Je pris ça pour un compliment et serra Alice dans mes bras pour la remercier. Elle me montra ensuite une autre porte située juste à côté de mon miroir, c'était la salle de bain.

_ Merci Alice. Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne parte pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ De rien, Bella, c'est normal, maintenant tu fais partie de la famille.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, et je me demandais quand est-ce que je pourrais voir Edward. Le seul qui est mon âge dans cette maison. Je me demande pourquoi je m'y intéresse mais bon, c'est ma famille maintenant.

Je décidais de me lever et de descendre pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas et puis ça m'empêchait de penser à ma mère. Je sortis dans le couloir et alors que j'arrivais devant l'escalier, j'eux le souffle coupé. La plus belle chose que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, venait d'apparaitre là, devant moi. C'était Edward. Le plus discret.

_ Oh, euh, tu dois être Bella, je suis désolé, je viens de rentrer et je ne savais pas… enfin… Alors bienvenue… Je m'appelle Edward.

C'est tout ce qu'il me dit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapitre 3: Premiers jours

Chapitre 3 : Premiers jours

POV Edward

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'aurais dû être plus poli. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il fallait que je m'en aille, je savais qu'une fille qui s'appelle Bella et qui avait perdu sa mère vivrait avec nous. Mais je ne savais pas que ce serait _elle. _

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'avais une copine même si franchement Tanya n'était pas du tout mon genre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi _elle _m'intriguait…

Bella…

_ Alors, frérot, tu compte venir manger ou quoi ?

_ Alice s'il te plait, je n'ai pas faim, tu diras à maman que je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et me regarda de travers :

_ Ouais, ouais, ça n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec Bella ?

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et mêle-toi de tes affaires Alice, j'ai une copine, je te signal !

_ Qui ? Ah oui, ta poupée barbie, mais elle ça compte pas, et crois-moi je compte bien te caser avec Bella, ça tombe bien, elle n'a pas de copain et je suis sûre que tu ne lui es pas indifférent !

_ Alice !

_ Oh c'est bon je m'en vais.

Elle avança jusqu'à la porte mais au dernier moment elle fit demi-tour :

_ T'as pas couché avec elle, rassure-moi ?

_ Dégage Alice !

_ Je m'en vais, je m'en vais, t'énerve pas !

Même si elle était ma sœur, ce que je faisais avec Tanya ou ne fais pas d'ailleurs ne la regarde absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, je ne faisais rien du tout avec elle !

Pour en revenir à Bella, il est hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose, petit 1, ça ferait trop plaisir à Alice, petit 2, elle non plus n'est pas mon genre, petit 3, j'ai une copine.

POV Bella

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Edward ? Il se conduit comme un abruti avec moi, alors je décidais d'en faire autant.

Aujourd'hui est une merveilleuse journée, Edward était de mauvaise humeur ce matin, et je me suis beaucoup amusée.

_ Bordel, il est où le lait ?

Je le regardais en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Sur la table, espèce de crétin.

_ C'est pas vrai, je vais tuer celui qui a fini la bouteille !

Je le regardai en souriant et dis :

_ Vas-y, j'attends.

_ Je déteste les filles !

_ Ah, c'est pas ce que j'ai compris.

_ Occupe-toi de ton cul !

_ Tiens, en parlant de ça, il faut que j'aille me laver.

Je partis de la pièce et entendis Edward soupirer lourdement.

Ce petit jeu entre nous dura un long moment et ce n'était pas terminé d'ailleurs.

Je m'habillais et descendais lorsque je remarquais qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la maison, mais une personne qui m'était inconnue. Je tombais nez à nez avec elle. Elle me regarda, désolée de m'avoir rentrée dedans.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas faire de bruit pour réveiller tout le monde, mais visiblement c'est raté !

_ Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà réveillée, au fait moi c'est Bella.

_ Je sais, Edward m'a parlé de toi, et… euh… je suis vraiment… désolée pour ta mère…

Elle paraissait gênée et je baissais la tête.

_ Merci…

_ Enfin bon, je m'appelle Tanya.

Tanya ? Tanya, la Tanya d' Edward ? Je croyais que c'était une poupée barbie ! Pourtant elle n'en laissait pas moins apparaitre.

_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Peut-être pas si ravie que ça mais bon… Je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne suis pas jalouse…

Je me répétais cette phrase d'en ma tête pour être sûre.

_ Je crois qu'Edward dort encore, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Euh oui, pourquoi pas…

POV Edward

Je croyais avoir entendu des voix dans la cuisine, alors je descendais et tombais sur Emmett qui me regarda en souriant :

_ Alors là, tu vas jamais le croire, mon gars !

J'entrais dans la cuisine, pour voir ma petite amie et Bella entrain de rire et de plaisantait comme-ci elles étaient de vieilles amies.

Je rêvais, j'étais en plein rêve, Tanya et Bella, ensemble ma copine et la fille qui m'attire. Euh non, la fille qui ne m'attire pas du tout et pour qui je ne ressens rien. Maintenant que j'étais sûr de moi, j'avançais d'un pas ferme et allais embrasser Tanya.

_ Coucou mon cœur, j'étais venu pour te voir et je suis tombée sur Bella, j'ai parlé avec elle, et je la trouve vraiment très gentille.

Bella se leva et dit :

_ Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser…

_ Ouais, t'as qu'à faire ça…

Heureusement pour moi, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne m'avait entendu.

Je regardais Bella s'éloigner et me retournais vers Tanya qui me racontait ses vacances.

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Bella m'attirait, je le savais mais je refusais d'y croire, Tanya est une fille super, mais Bella c'est autre chose…

Comment je vais m'en sortir ?

**Voilà les trois premiers chapitres, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour savoir quand je peux poster le chapitre 4 !**

**Les suivants sont déjà écrits, ils attendent juste votre avis !**

**LiLy'**


	4. Chapitre 4: Rentrée

_**Bon alors, je n'étais pas censée poster maintenant, étant donné que personne, n'a lu ma fiction mais puisque le Chapitre 4 est prêt, autant le posté, mais j'aimerais quand même que quelqu'un lise ma fiction ! Mais c'est pas grave, peut-être que ça va venir ... J'espère en tout cas !**_

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée

Aujourd'hui, reprise des cours…

POV Bella

J'aime beaucoup Tanya, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, c'est une fille sympa quoi qu'en dise Alice. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, bon c'est vrai qu'elle pense beaucoup à elle et pas aux autres mais elle est vraiment très gentille même si elle a l'apparence d'une barbie.

Pourtant, d'un côté je la déteste. Oui, je la déteste, parce qu'elle sort avec Edward. Même si, tous les deux, on aime ces petits jeux, c'est celui qui rabaissera le mieux l'autre, même avec ça, j'ai découvert une facette chez Edward que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer au début de nos petits jeux. Je sais comment il est avec sa famille, il est gentil doux et attentionné, un ange, quoi. J'aimerais qu'avec moi il soit aussi comme ça, malheureusement, c'est un peu tard pour ça. Et puis, j'aime bien qu'on se comporte comme ça l'un envers l'autre. Mais je crois que je commence à l'aimer. C'est pas je crois, c'est je suis sûre que je l'aime, j'ai appris à le connaitre en même pas 3 semaines, et maintenant je ressens de drôle de sensations quand il est dans les parages.

Je sais que je l'aime, je m'en suis rendue compte le jour où Tanya s'est mise à parler de sexe avec moi. Elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle et Edward n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte. Et j'avoue qu'au fond, j'étais rassuré qu'ils n'aient jamais couché ensemble.

_ Je ne comprend vraiment pas, ça fait 8 mois qu'on est ensemble et rien, à chaque fois que j'essaie, il me repousse, pourtant j'en ai besoin moi, j'ai besoin de sexe c'est comme ça !

Elle avait levé les bras au ciel en disant ça, et quand elle aperçut ma tête horrifiée, elle me demanda :

_ Je t'ai fait peur ?

_ Ben, disons, que maintenant je sais ce que je ressentirai quand je serai en manque…

_ Non, attend, tu es vierge ?

Elle parut surprise, puis voyant que je ne plaisantais pas elle se reprit.

_ Oui, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, je suis vierge.

C'est vrai, je suis vierge, aussi vierge qu'Edward est puceau d'après ce que m'a fait comprendre Alice. J' aimai faire tourner la tête aux garçons et les faire baver mais seulement, je sais qu'au fond de moins je le ferai quand je serai prête tout simplement parce que j'attends d'être amoureuse. Je ne l'ai jamais été donc je ne peux pas savoir quelles sensations on a, enfin je n'étais pas amoureuse jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je pense que dans une vie, on ne peux être amoureuse qu'une seule fois, et qu'il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui nous devrions réellement faire l'amour. Derrière mes airs de Reine du lycée, je sais que je ne laisserais pas n'importe qui me voir nue et encore me faire l'amour, je sais que je vais paraitre fleur bleue mais j'attend de trouver l'amour de ma vie…

Evidemment, je m'étais retenue de lui dira ça, à la place, je lui ai répondu :

_ Je ne veux pas le faire avec n'importe qui, c'est tout.

Elle parut vraiment très fière et épatée :

_ Tu es vraiment très courageuse Bella, tu sais que quand le moment venu pour toi arrivera, je serai la. Tu pourras m'en parler si tu veux.

J'hochais la tête mais je me retenais de lui dire que j'espérais bien que cette personne ce soit son petit copain. Seulement, je ne devais montrer à personne que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward et je devais continuer à faire comme-ci tout était normal même si, je devais souffrir pour ça, et je souffrais énormément quand je le voyais lui et Tanya, même si maintenant, vous allez être surpris, elle est devenu ma meilleure amie, au même titre qu'Alice, ou non, peut-être pas, Alice est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Alors, Alice est ma sœur et Tanya ma meilleure amie, même si elle ne sait pas qu'elle me fait souffrir. Pour changer de sujet, il fallait que je lui demande qui j'étais pour elle.

_ Dis Tanya, je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connait, mais tu sais que je t'aime bien, et qu'on se voit énormément et puis…

_ Viens-en au fait Bella…

_ Est-ce que je suis ta meilleure amie.

Elle se releva de la table de la cuisine, et me regarda, complètement pleine de joie :

_ Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu le moment, où en parlerait enfin, parce que moi, je n'osais pas te demander, mais je crois que oui, effectivement tu es ma meilleure amie, je n'ai jamais eu que des clones qui me suivaient partout et qui faisaient semblant d'être mes amies pour fréquenter les plus beaux garçons du lycée, mais je sais que toi tu es différente.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point. J'aimais son petit ami. Et puis c'était quoi ce discours ? Mais bon, j'ai eu ma réponse, et puis je trouve que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu de vraies amies, c'était toujours pour être populaire. Alors à quoi bon nier, je m'entendais à merveille avec elle, rien ne clochait, mise à part que je suis amoureuse du même homme qu'elle.

POV Edward

_ Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je meurs de faim !

_ Dit la fille sans scrupule !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, Emmett ?

_ Ma petite sœur préférée, tu sais que t'aurais pu ramener mon plateau quand même.

_ Primo, je suis ta seule sœur, donc ta préférée, secondo, je ne suis pas ta bonne, c'est pour ça qu'il y a Rosalie.

_ Eh, je te remercie beaucoup.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Rosalie croisa les bras et se mit à bouder et Emmett soupira pour aller chercher son plateau, quand à Alice, elle était fière d'elle.

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était fatiguant une matinée de cours, surtout en compagnie de Tanya, qui se vantait de m'avoir comme petit ami et de Bella comme meilleure amie.

Au fait, je déteste les gars de l'équipe de baseball du lycée. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est mes coéquipiers et donc par conséquent mes amis, mais ils regardent Bella comme-ci elle était à poil, et ça je ne le supporte pas, ok, elle est belle, intelligente, c'est une Tanya en brune, sauf qu'elle est canon. D'ailleurs, en sortant du terrain tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu Jacob, qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami, et Mike, ah non, alors lui je peux pas le voir en peinture, entrain de parler de Bella :

_ Et Mike, tu trouves pas qu'elle est sexy la nouvelle.

_ Bella ? C'est clair, elle est trop bonne, et je suis sûre que tu vas te la taper.

_ Oh que oui, et toi aussi je paris !

Ils s'étaient mis à rire et à se donner des tapes sur l'épaule, et moi je retenais de ne rien dire parce qu'ils trouveraient ça bizarre, je ne suis pas censé me soucier d'elle, le truc, c'est que je l'aime, bon c'est vrai que je continuais mon délire avec elle, les petits jeux comme elle dit, mais c'est pour ne rien laisser paraitre, je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un salop, parce qu'après tout, je sors avec sa meilleure amie, même si je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à la quitter, sans lui dire pourquoi. Mais je ne veux pas que Bella sache, qu'elle me rend fou, et je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'aime pas, il suffit de voir comment elle se comporte envers moi même si je fais exactement la même chose.

J'allais les surveiller ces deux-là, il est hors de question qu'ils se tapent Bella.

Je finissais de manger et jetais un regard vers Bella, assise à gauche de Tanya, celle-ci regardait son assiette, sans oser lever les yeux vers moi, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne se comportait plus comme avant, surtout en présence de Tanya. Se pourrait-il que… Non, certainement pas, elle ne peux pas m'aimer, elle son genre, c'est… Justement, Jacob et Mike, elle aime se taper tous les mecs d'après ce que je sais, dans son ancien lycée, c'était la reine du bal, c'est vrai que c'est bien parti pour être pareil ici. Elle s'est fait remarquée ce matin, mais dans le bon sens. Elle porte une mini-jupe rouge et un débardeur blanc qui laisse bien voir à travers et ses chaussures à talons n'arranger pas les choses. Comment je vais réussir à me débarrasser des autres mecs si elle s'habille comme ça, mais bon, je dois dire que ça me plait bien ces vêtements, elle les porte très bien en plus… Non mais, arrête Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tanya est juste à côté de toi, c'est pas le moment de rêver…

Je me ressaisissais, il fallait que je quitte Tanya, avant de dire à Bella ce que je ressens pour elle, en espérant qu'elle ne me rit pas à la figure…

POV Bella

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux tout simplement pas le regarder, ça me donne des frissons et Tanya est juste là, pourtant, il faudra bien qu'il sache un jour ce que je ressens, mais je dois attendre, peut-être qu'il se rendra compte que ce n'est pas Tanya qu'il lui faut, mais en attendant je dois résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je le vois.

Pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur les cours, après le déjeuné, je file en cours d'Anglais avec Alice, je quittai la table en souriant à Edward, il fallait que je continue ces petits jeux entre lui et moi, pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, pour l'instant du moins, il me rendit son sourire et je partis avec mon plateau suivie d'Alice.

_ Eh, Bella…

_ Pourquoi tu chuchotes, on est dans une cafète où il y a un bruit assourdissant ?

_ Parce qu'un certain Edward, te déshabille des yeux.

Je me retournais, surprise et dès qu'il vit mon regard, il baissa les yeux.

_ Il t'aime.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Je connais mon frère, il n'a jamais été amoureux, et il est dingue de toi ça crève les yeux, je le sais, parce qu'il sourit quand il te voit, il ne regarde qu'une seule fille avec cet air et c'est toi, et il ne me parle que toi, mais enfin Bella, réagis, et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes.

_ N'importe quoi ! je déposais mon plateau et partis en direction de la salle de cours.

_ Tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais euh, la prochaine fois, trouve une meilleure cachette pour ton journal…

Je me figeais et me retournais lentement vers Alice.

_ Alice Cullen, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil ? Je t'interdis de fouiller dans mes affaires, tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans mon journal est personnel, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus de peine, le fait que tu aies fouillé dans mes affaires, ou le fait que tu me fasses croire que ton frère m'aime.

_ Mais, Bella, je…

_ Je… Rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole Alice, c'est clair ?

Sur ce, je partis en courant vers mon casier pour y récupérer mes affaires. Je maudissais ce journal… J'ai tout écrit dedans, ma vie, tout… Elle était au courant… Et si jamais elle le disait à Edward ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je continuais de réfléchir, quand je me rendis compte d'une chose, je ne connais pas le chemin… Je fermais les yeux quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras.

_ Bella, c'est ça ?

_ Euh, oui c'est moi.

_ Je suis Jacob, un des joueurs de l'équipe de base-ball, tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

_ Euh, oui je me suis perdue, j'ai cours d'Anglais avec Mr Huley, et je ne connais pas le chemin.

_ Viens avec moi, ça tombe bien, moi aussi je suis dans ce cours !

_ Merci

Il me prit par la main et je me laissais faire. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de comportement chez les garçons.

POV Edward

Après les cours, je filai directement dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Je devais trouver un moyen de rompre avec Tanya sans être méchant, et de lui faire comprendre qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je fut tiré de ma rêverie par un bruit assourdissant qui venait des escaliers.

_ Bella, s'il te plait, attends, je m'en veux tu sais, mais je te promets que…

_ Non, Alice, ne promets rien du tout, je ne te fais plus confiance !

Bella était vraiment dans une rage folle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui s'est passé en suite.

_ Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

_ Elle a lu mon journal !

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Toute ma vie et tous mes secrets sont écrits dedans ?

_ C'est si important que ça ?

_ Oui !

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que Alice connait tous tes secrets, qu'est-ce que t'as pu écrire de si important ?

_ Elle t'aime.

Je me retournais vers Alice, en restant bouche-bée, ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis une porte claquée que je bougeai. Bella était partie dans une colère noire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle est amoureuse de toi, c'est pourtant clair, non ! Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous vous aimez !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, elle m'aimait, c'est tout ce que je voulais depuis ces trois dernières semaines.

Elle m'aime…

_**J'éspère que quelqu'un l'aura lu avant l'année prochaine, mais bon, je voudrais savoirs si ça vaut la peine d'être lu quand même**_

**_Le chapitre suivant sera là très bientôt, je ne suis pas très longue à poster, en plus je n'ai qu'une seule fiction..._**

**_Je voudrais avoir l'avis de quelques lecteurs quand même, alors j'éspère que quelqu'un la lira bientôt !_**

**_Gros Bizous, Lily'_**


	5. Chapitre 5: L'amour, drôle de sentiment

_**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !**_

**_Il y a une chose que je voudrais préciser: Jasper et Rosalie vivent avec la famille Cullen, primo ils ont chacun leur amour dans cette famille et secondo, leurs parents sont d'accord de cet arrangement après tout, ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'il font ! Voilà ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Chapitre 5 : L'amour, quel drôle de sentiment !

Elle m'aime…

Je suis dans ma chambre depuis au moins 20 bonnes minutes, et je me répète cette phrase sans cesse. Savait-elle ce que je ressentais ? Non, elle ne serait pas partie. Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Aller la voir pour lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Je devrais peut-être aller lui dire maintenant au lieu d'attendre que je ne sois plus avec Tanya, il sera peut-être trop tard après. Je décidais de me lever et de me diriger vers la chambre de Bella quand ma mère appela tout le monde pour le dîner.

Merde…

Nous étions tous à table, ou presque, il manquait Bella, impossible de la faire descendre. Ma mère avait essayé, Carlisle avait essayé, Emmett avait essayé, Rosalie avait essayé –aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre-, Jasper avait essayé, Alice avait essayé (c'était perdue d'avance pour elle) et moi je ne voulais pas, qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire ? En plus, elle ne répondait pas, elle s'est enfermée à clé, et elle dit à tous qu'elle n'a pas faim. Après la dernière tentative d'Alice, mon père s'est énervé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? C'est en rapport avec le lycée ?

Personne ne répondit et mon père tentait de se retenir de nous gifler.

Alice répondit avant que ça ne dégénère.

_ Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ J'ai lu son journal intime.

_ Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris à la fin Alice, je suis très déçu, Bella a déjà assez souffert comme ça, tu ne crois pas, elle a besoin de se confier et d'évacuer tout le stress, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ça la met dans un état pareil ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lire pour qu'elle refuse de manger ?

_ C'est plutôt ce qu'elle a dit !

_ De quoi tu te mêle, toi ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle !

Alice regarda Emmett furieusement.

_ Les murs ont des oreilles, je te signal !

Je me raidis et le regardai :

_ t'as entendu ?

_ Oui, mais je ne suis pas surpris, je le savais, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce !

Mon père, qui ne comprenait rien, s'exclama :

_ Mais enfin, de quoi vous parlez ?

Emmett, lui expliqua :

_ C'est pourtant simple, Bella aime Edward, elle l'a écrit dans son journal et Alice l'a balancé à Edward, devant Bella, le pire c'est qu' Edward aime Bella, mais le problème, c'est qu'il a déjà une copine, et la moitié des garçons du lycée cherchent après Bella…

Il avait dit ça tellement rapidement que même moi, je n'avais rien compris.

Rosalie se leva et plaqua ses deux mains sur la table, elle se pencha en avant, je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett, il bavait pratiquement de ce spectacle, il avait pleine vu dans le décolleté de Rosalie, je fis une grimace avant que Rosalie explique plus clairement :

_ Pour faire court, Edward et Bella s'aime.

Je plaquais une main sur mon front, puis je levai les yeux vers mon père.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfermée ?

Il parut étonné.

_ Non enfin si, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir lu son journal et elle croit que Edward ne l'aime pas. Pourtant j'ai essayé tout à l'heure, quand il lui souriait comme un crétin et qu'il faisait comme-ci elle était toute nue…

_ Eh oh ! Je suis toujours là, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué !

Mon père et ma mère me firent lever et ils me prirent à part dans la cuisine.

_ C'est vrai cette histoire ? Tu aime vraiment Bella ? Parce que tu ne dois pas te moquer d'elle, elle a beaucoup souffert, et je ne crois pas que…

_ Je l'aime.

C'était direct, et c'était sorti tout seul. Ma mère me regardait en souriant et posa sa main sur ma joue :

_ Je suis très contente pour toi, ton frère et ta sœur ont connu ça, il y a bien longtemps, même si je trouvais qu'Alice était un peu jeune, mais quand elle est venu me voir et qu'elle m'a dit « Tu sais maman, je n'ai que 12 ans, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça, quand il est près de moi, je me sens différente, il me rend différente, je crois que je suis amoureuse » quand elle m'a dit ça, j'ai su qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce que c'était l'amour, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a mûri, et ça était pareil pour Emmett, même si lui était plus vieux et qu'il n'a pas vraiment mûri, mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que si jamais tu ressens quelque chose que tu n'as jamais ressentie avant, c'est que tu as enfin compris ce que c'était que l'amour. Mais je dois te dire que je suis plutôt surprise, Bella est là depuis à peine 1 mois et elle est déjà liée à toi.

Après ce long discours, je regardai ma mère puis mon père. J'avais pris de l'assurance j'allai aller voir Bella pour m'expliquer avec elle. Mais avant je voulais expliquer à mes parents ce que je ressentais.

_ Si je ne suis pas amoureux, comment se fait-il que quand je la regarde, je ne vois qu'elle au monde, que quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi, je me mets à rougir, que quand elle est avec d'autres garçons, je suis jaloux et comment ça se fait que j'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime tout le temps ?

Mon père afficha un air heureux, puis il me dit :

_ Va la voir.

Je les remercié et sortit de la cuisine, au moment où je passais la porte, j'entendais mon père dire aux autres :

_ Il est amoureux !

Et j'entendis Rosalie crier :

_ Je le savais, je le savais !

Et Alice :

_ Je savais que j'arriverais à le caser avec Bella !

Et Emmett :

_ C'est pas trop tôt !

Jasper :

_ Depuis le temps !

Je montai les marches des escaliers à toute vitesse, traversai le couloir et m'arrêtai devant la chambre de Bella.

POV Bella

Encore un qui frappe à la porte ! Qui c'est cette fois-ci ? J'en ai marre, je ne descendrai pas, je ne voulais pas _le _voir. J'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi.

J'avais réfléchis toute l'après-midi à ce que m'avait dit Alice, mais il ne pouvait pas m'aimer, sinon il aurait quitté Tanya depuis longtemps.

Je restai perdue dans mes pensées, en me demandant ce que me dirait ma mère, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, elle me manquait, mais il fallait que je me reprenne, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense.

Je séchai mes larmes, quand _sa_ voix me ramena à la réalité :

_ Bella, Bella s'il te plait, ouvre-moi. Il faut que je te parle, ce que j'ai à te dire est très important.

Je me levai et allai lui ouvrir. Il me regarda, puis entra dans la chambre. Je refermai la porte et allai m'assoir à côté de lui sur mon lit.

Je n'osai pas le regarder. Puis il se tourna vers moi, prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder.

_ C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Alice ?

Je ne voulais pas le dire, je ne pouvais pas. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? S'il ne m'aimait pas, pourquoi serait-il ici ? Je fermai les yeux, respirai un bon coup et dis :

_ Oui.

Au bout de quelques minutes je rouvris les yeux et je sentie ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je n'avais jamais ressentie de tels frissons. Il ouvrit sa bouche et j'en fis de même et je sentis sa langue frôler la mienne, avant de commencer à se mélanger complètement. Il plaqua une main sur ma nuque et une autre dans mon dos et moi j'entourais son coup de mes bras.

Maintenant j'en suis sûre, je suis folle amoureuse de lui.

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**_

**_Et je voudrais vous dire que je ne sais absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitre mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est que le début, il va en arriver des choses à Edward et Bella!_**

**_Et donnez-moi vos idées, si vous avez des idées pour la suite de leur histoire dites-le moi !_**

**_En attendant je précise que vous pouvez aller sur mon blog:_**

**_.com_**

**_Sur ce blog se trouve toutes les mises à jour de ma fiction, c'est à dire que vous êtes prévenus lorsqu'il y a un nouveau chapitre en ligne, ou qu'il y en a en écriture..._**

**_Gros bizous, Lily'_**


	6. Chapitre 6: Révélation

Chapitre 6 : Révélation

POV Edward

On devait s'embrasser depuis au moins 15 bonnes minutes quand j'y mis fin. Je posai mon front contre le sien et je plaquai mes mains dans ses cheveux, de chaque côté de sa tête :

_ Ecoute, je me suis posé la question pendant plusieurs jour, ou plutôt je me suis posé plein de questions à ton sujet. Par exemple, je me disais, Est-ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? Est-ce qu'un jour on sera ensemble ? Et aujourd'hui j'ai les réponses : Est-ce que je t'aime ? Oui. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Oui. Est-ce qu'un jour on sera ensemble ? Peut-être, ça dépend de toi. Alors, Isabella Marie Swan, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je sais bien que ça ressemblait plutôt à une demande en mariage, mais au moins c'est original !

Elle me regarda pour voir si je plaisantai puis ses lèvres se plaquèrent à nouveaux sur les miennes, j'adorais ça, ses lèvres avaient un goût merveilleux, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant, et ça langue, oh mon dieu sa langue, un vrai délice. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour chercher ma langue, je lui demandai :

_ J'imagine que ça veut dire oui ?

_ Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui !

Je la serrai dans mes bras et soudain, la réalité me frappa en plein visage.

_ On a oublié un petit détail…

Elle me regarda, inquiète.

_ Tanya.

C'est vrai, qu'officiellement, j'étais avec Tanya et non avec Bella, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était justement Bella et personne d'autre.

Bella se mit à paniquer. Elle se leva d'un bond et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

_ Elle va me détester. Elle ne voudra jamais plu m'adresser la parole, ma meilleure amie, comment j'ai pu la traire, ça fait 2 semaines que dans ma tête je me retiens pour ne pas la gifler à chaque fois que vous vous embrassiez et maintenant c'est elle qui va vouloir me gifler. Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir être avec toi, à cause de Tanya, mais moi je refuse, je suis folle de toi et je veux que le monde entier le sache mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir Tanya, ce n'est pas juste, elle va me tuer, elle va…

_ Bella, chut, Bella, calme-toi, ma jolie…

Je venais de la prendre dans mes bras et je réalisai que je l'avais appelé ma jolie. Mais en même temps, elle a bien dit qu'elle était folle de moi. J'en ai de la chance…

Elle sanglota puis me dit :

_ Tu m'as appelé ma jolie ?

_ Oui, mais je…

_ C'est vrai, tu me trouves jolie ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle posait la question, c'est une Reine du lycée, elle devrait forcément se trouver jolie.

_ Evidemment que je te trouve jolie, tu es plus que ça même. Je pensais que tu te trouvais jolie, miss Reine du lycée…

_ Je me fiche de ce que je pense, et de ce que pense les autres, tout ce que je veux c'est que toi tu me trouves jolie.

_ Bon alors, c'est pas grave si je t'appelle ma jolie ou des trucs dans le genre ?

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Bon, pour en revenir à Tanya, j'avais l'intention de rompre avec elle mais sans lui dire la vrai raison, et puis, on attendra 1 ou 2 semaines avant de sortir ensemble en public, comme ça, on pourra croire que je me suis mis avec toi plus tard, ça te va ?

Elle renifla, puis dit :

_ Oui.

_ Bon, alors maintenant, tu ne veux pas aller manger ?

_ Si, mais avant il faut que je parle à Alice.

_ Elle s'en veut énormément tu sais. Et puis, si elle n'avait pas lu ton journal, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Je continuerais à faire semblant de te détester et toi aussi j'imagine.

_ Mmmm, oui c'est possible.

_ Et je peux savoir ce que t'as écrit d'autre sur moi dans ton journal ?

_ Même pas dans tes rêves, mon cœur !

Je sortis de la chambre en suivant Bella, j'aime qu'elle m'appelle mon cœur, c'est tellement plus réel nous deux. En descendant des escaliers je lui dis :

_ Au fait, tout le monde est au courant, qu'on s'aime.

_ Déjà ? Ben dis donc, les nouvelles vont vite ici !

Je me mis à rire.

_ Mais non, ma belle, il savait déjà ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre, ils l'avaient tous vu mais n'avait rien dit. Sauf Alice évidemment.

POV Bella

Je n'en reviens pas d'être aussi heureuse. Je me postai devant la table, et Alice me sauta dans les bras :

_ Bella, je suis vraiment désolée, je m'en veux tu sais, je te promets que maintenant je mêlerai de mes affaires mais s'il te plait Bella, pardonne-moi !

_ C'est bon Alice, je te pardonne, en fait c'est grâce à toi si… si Edward et moi on est ensemble maintenant !

_ Oh, c'est vrai vous êtes ensemble, alors c'est sûr ?

On hochait tous les deux la tête, et tout le monde vint nous féliciter comme si nous venions de nous marier.

Et évidemment, il fallait qu'Emmett vienne tout gâcher.

_ Mais, et Tanya, vous en faites quoi ?

Edward lui expliqua son idée et tout le monde approuva.

Je mangeai en même temps que les autres et à la fin du repas, Esmée et Carlisle nous prirent à part.

_ Bon, très bien, alors maintenant que tout est arrangé entre vous et que tout va pour le mieux, il y a un autre sujet que nous devons aborder.

Edward et moi nous regardions, légèrement affolés. Esmée approuva Carlisle et celle-ci continua.

_ Edward, on est très heureux que Bella et toi soyez ensemble mais vous ne devez pas oublier Tanya, même si Edward, tu as trouvé une solution, vous savez aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'elle va souffrir…

Esmée haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Pour être franche, je suis soulagé que tu ne sois plus avec Tanya, mais elle reste tout de même ta meilleure amie, Bella. Et si vous voulez vous afficher ensemble, il va falloir la mettre au courant et vite !

Je fis une grimace.

_ Edward, on t'aime et on ne veut que ton bonheur mais je ne veux pas que cela implique le malheur des autres et Tanya, même si elle n'est pas pour toi, ne mérite pas de souffrir, tu comprends ?

Edward hocha la tête sans afficher aucune expression.

_ Bon, pour changer de sujet, on est très heureux pour vous, et Bella, on est très contents que tu fasses vraiment partie de la famille maintenant.

Ils nous souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tous les deux et avant qu'on atteigne la porte Carlisle nous rattrapa :

_ Quand le moment sera venu, la prochaine conversation sera plus délicate. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ?

Je pensais avoir une petite idée mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

Carlisle nous fit un clin d'œil et nous fit signe de monter.

Je montai les escaliers avec Edward et il me tenait la main.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que…

_ La conversation en question… C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ?

_ Tout dépend à quoi tu penses…

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre et me sourit.

_ Je crois qu'on va faire comme-ci de rien était…

_ Oh non, je veux savoir à quoi tu penses.

_ Bonne nuit.

Je l'embrassais furtivement mais lui fit durer le plaisir, à la fin de ce long baiser il me murmura :

_ C'est bien ce que tu penses…

Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et je me dirigeais dans ma chambre.


	7. Chapitre 7: Première crise

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! **_

**_Je voulais simplement vous dire que si je suis un peu longue à poster quelques fois, c'est parce que c'est ma mère qui _**

**_a mon ordi et elle me le laisse juste le week-end et quelques fois elle ne me le laisse pas du tout ! Alors c'est un peu difficile !_**

**_En tout cas, merci à tous mes lecteurs !_**

Chapitre 7 : Première crise

POV Edward

J'ai vraiment passé une excellente nuit, la meilleure depuis ces derniers jours. Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire et ça allait en agacer plus d'un, j'en suis sûr.

J'aime Bella, Bella m'aime.

J'adore cette phrase, vraiment.

Je me préparais pour partir en cours, mais à la pensée de voir Tanya, le sourire que j'arborais depuis que je me suis levé s'estompa. Comment j'allais faire ? Mes parents m'ont bien fait comprendre que si je veux être avec Bella, je ne dois pas faire souffrir Tanya. Ce n'est pas mon intention mais je ne veux pas me cacher. Place au nouvel Edward : Décoincé et Amoureux. Mais avec Tanya c'est impossible. Elle allait être folle de rage quand je vais lui annoncer que je la quitte, pour sa meilleure amie, qui plus est… Mais je DOIS lui dire… Mais pas aujourd'hui… Pas dans l'immédiat…

Je préparais mon petit-déjeuner quand une Bella toute souriante atterrit devant moi :

_ Bonjour, bien dormis ?

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Comme un bébé !

Je la prenais dans mes bras et l'embrassais tendrement.

_ Oh non, ça va pas commencer !

_ Bonjour Emmett !

_ Salut l'intruse… Dit-il en bougonnant.

_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Emmett, elle a un prénom, sers-toi en !

_ Et dire qu'hier encore tu te contentais de la rabaisser…

_ Emmett !

_ Quoi ? Ah oui, et tu la regardais comme-ci elle était à poil…

_ Dégage Emmett, sors d'ici !

Bella me regardait, très fière d'elle.

_ C'est vrai, ça ?

_ Ben, euh…

Alice arriva dans la cuisine et je fus soulagé.

_ Tiens, salut Alice !

_ Salut les amoureux, vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller ?

_ C'est parti !

Je me précipitais dehors et montais dans la voiture. Bella s'installa à côté de moi et me dit :

_ De toute façon je le savais, Alice me l'a fait remarquer.

Elle fit son intéressante et moi je maudissais mon frère et ma sœur à cet instant précis.

En arrivant sur le parking, j'embrassais Bella avant de sortir de la voiture. Et comme je l'avais prévu Tanya me sauta dans les bras. Elle m'embrassa et je me laissais faire pour ne pas éveiller les moindres soupçons. Je jetais un œil vers Bella, elle était déjà partie devant. Tanya la rejoignit me tirant par la main.

_ Salut !

_ Ouais, salut.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es tombée de ton lit ce matin ?

_ Non, euh je… Je dois aller en cours.

Je venais de faire souffrir Bella, pour la première fois. Je fermais les yeux et me jurais de ne plus jamais recommencer.

POV Bella

Tanya, je le déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ! C'est plus fort que moi, je suis jalouse. Mais elle embrasse MON petit-copain devant moi. Mais, elle a une excuse c'est aussi SON petit copain, plus pour longtemps…

Je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle ne compte pas pour Edward !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Bella, c'est ta meilleure amie…

Plus maintenant.

On est à table, je suis assise à côté d'Alice et de Tanya, et je ne peux m'empêchais de détacher mon regard de sa main qui est posée sur la jambe d'Edward. Et lui ne dit rien. La main de Tanya remonta légèrement et je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward réagisse, mais non. Il se laisse faire. Je virais au rouge tellement j'étais en colère, contre cette blondasse qui collait un peu trop mon copain et contre Edward qui ne disait rien. J'affichais un air hautain et Alice me fit signe de me calmer. Lorsque la main de Tanya remonta sur la cuisse d'Edward, je me levais d'un bond. C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus restais assise à rien faire. J'entendis Tanya dire :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Puis je sortis de la cafeteria en claquant la porte et j'allais me réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

_ Bella…

Je reconnus la voix de Jacob.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, oui ça va, merci.

_ Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous.

Je regardais les personnes assises à une table qu'il désignait « nous ». J'hochais la tête et le suivais.

Il me présenta à ses amis et le dénommais Mike m'affichait un grand sourire. Jessica, elle, n'était pas heureuse que je sois là apparemment.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Jacob me traina dehors, il m'emmena dans les jardins du lycée.

_ Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré.

_ Moi aussi, Jacob.

On se raconta tout et n'importe quoi et on riait ensemble. Puis il prit un air sérieux et me demanda :

_ Tu as quelque chose de prévu Samedi ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

Il se passa une main derrière la nuque et continua :

_ Je voudrais que tu viennes à une fête.

_ Bien sur.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

_ Très bien, alors je passerais te chercher. En fait, c'est une fête organisé par Mike, il a invité presque tous les élèves du bahut, Jess, les joueurs de l'équipe, Angela, Ben, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Tanya… Enfin tout le monde quoi…

Edward… Super… Mais, Jacob semble beaucoup s'intéresser à moi et ce serait bien de le faire souffrir comme lui me l'a fait, alors…

_ D'accord, tu viens me chercher vers 19 heures ?

_ Ok, super, à Samedi alors !

Il me laissa dans seule au milieu de la cour et s'enfuit comme un voleur. Et moi j'étais contente d'avoir trouvé une solution, Edward ne voulait pas le dire à Tanya ? Très bien, j'ai mes moyens.

En attendant, je décidais de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Quand il l'aura dit à Tanya pour nous deux, on en reparlera, en attendant, je l'aime mais je veux qu'il comprenne…

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_A la prochaine !_**


	8. Chapitre 8: LA soirée

Chapitre 8 : LA soirée

POV Edward

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Maintenant, je veux des explications. Trois jours. Trois jours, qu'elle m'évite et qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Je suis revenu Mardi soir en voulant des explications auprès de Bella qui s'est subitement enfuit de la cafeteria. Seulement, je suis rentré et elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'est pas montée en voiture avec moi mais avec Alice. Elle descendait manger mais remonter aussitôt après. Demain c'est la fameuse soirée de Mike et je me demande si avec Jacob ils ont osé inviter Bella. Si jamais ils ont osé, ils vont m'entendre. Enfin, dès que Tanya sera au courant. D'ailleurs je me demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec Tanya, cette histoire.

Soudain, je sursautais. Evidemment, ces derniers jours j'avais laissé Tanya m'embrasser et me toucher devant Bella. Non, mais quel idiot ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus la faire souffrir… Je donnais un coup dans le mur à cette pensée…

Alice entre comme une furie dans ma chambre et hurle :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as entendu ce bruit ?

Je me tournais lentement vers elle et lorsque qu'elle aperçue mon visage qui exprimait à la fois de la colère et de la tristesse. Elle recula puis changea aussitôt d'expression. Sans que je ne sache comment ni pourquoi, je fonds dans ses bras.

_ Bah alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as enfin compris ce que tu faisais subir à Bella ? Maintenant tu sais ce qu'elle ressent ? Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

_ Comment j'ai pu me conduire comme ça avec elle ? Je l'aime et je refuse de la faire souffrir, et maintenant c'est trop tard, elle ne veut plus me voir ni m'adresser la parole, Alice, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Pas qu'est ce que « tu as fait », mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Bella est en ce moment même en route avec Jacob pour la soirée de Mike.

Je me ressaisis à ces paroles et entrais à nouveau dans une colère noire. Mais cette fois j'en voulais à Jacob pour avoir oser approcher MA Bella !

_ Il faut que j'y aille.

Je sors à toute vitesse de la pièce, me précipite dehors et monte dans ma voiture.

POV Bella

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici, assise à côté de Jacob qui me regarde d'un air vraiment effrayant. Mais ce qui m'importe c'est qu'Edward nous voit ensemble pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il m'a fait.

Jacob me sert un autre verre de coca et je ris avec les autres en me joignant à la conversation.

Plus tard, Jacob m'emmène à l'étage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais je ne veux pas le repousser, je le trouve vraiment très gentil et il est différent des autres. C'est clair que ce n'est pas Edward et qu'il ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville mais je ne veux pas le perdre, il m'a montré ce que c'était l'amitié.

Il m'assit sur le lit et il me regarde, puis sans que je ne comprenne, il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne, j'essaye de le repousser mais il se fait plus imposant et soudain je tombe dans une fatigue atroce et je ne peux repousser Jacob qui commence à balader ses mains le long de mon corps, tellement la force me manque.

POV Edward

J'entre en trombe dans la maison de Mike sans même dire bonjour à Tanya qui me saute dessus, J'en ai marre de cacher mon amour pour Bella et de faire croire à tout le monde que je sors avec cette fille. Je me fiche complètement d'elle.

Je cherche Bella partout mais ne la trouve pas. Je demande à toutes les personnes que je croise mais personne ne l'a vu, puis Angela me dit :

_ Elle est montée avec Jacob il n'y a pas longtemps mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Je monte les escaliers à toute vitesse et cherche dans toutes les chambres quand soudain j'entends des cris provenant de la pièce du fond. Je me dirige vers celle-ci. S'il a osé toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, il est mort.

J'entre dans la chambre et trouve Jacob allongé sur Bella essayant de la faire taire. Il me regarde puis dit :

_ Salut Ed', tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait, je crois qu'on a besoin d'intimité.

Bella continuait de se débattre malgré le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste. Elle cri après moi.

Je me jette sur Jacob et le pousse par terre, j'attrape Bella dans mes bras et soutiens sa tête et ses pieds.

Jacob me regarde n'y comprenant rien.

_ Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle, je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

_ Mais t'es malade ? Qui t'es pour te permettre de dire ça ?

_ Son petit copain.

_ Quoi ? T'as déjà une copine je te signal, et depuis quand tu sors avec elle ? Quand Tanya va savoir ça…

_ Et quand tout le monde va savoir que tu as essayé de violer Bella qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire à ton avis ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as donné ?

_ C'est rien, juste 2 ou 3 somnifères, ça peut pas lui faire de mal.

Si je ne tenais pas la femme de ma vie dans mes bras, je lui en aurais collé une.

Au lieu de ça, je sors calmement de la pièce et vais l'allonger dans une autre chambre, je la laisse dans mes bras.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se réveille.

_ Bonjour toi.

_ Edward… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

Elle se met à pleurer et je la serre contre moi.

_ Je sais, mais c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait avec Tanya, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment lui dire mais j'en ai rien à faire, je vais lui dire avant demain parce que je t'aime et que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je sais c'est débile, mais c'est vrai, tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

POV Bella

J'avais failli me faire violer par un garçon que je connais à peine et là je viens d'avoir la plus belle déclaration d'amour, qui plus est, venant de l'homme que j'aime. Je souris à n'en plus finir et je l'embrassais.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen, je t'aime comme une folle mon cœur !

Il me rendit mon baiser quand soudain je remarquais la présence de Tanya. Elle nous regarde tous les deux un à un puis secoue la tête et descend les escaliers.

Edward me tire en bas et demande à tout le monde de l'attention.

_ Je voudrais dire quelque chose. Tanya, je suis vraiment désolé, tu es une fille super mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé. La seule que j'aime, c'est Bella. Maintenant vous le savez tous, je sors avec Isabella marie Swan.

Tout le monde fut surpris, certains désapprouvèrent puis allèrent réconforter Tanya, et d'autres en furent ravis.

A la fin de la soirée, Tanya vint me voir et dit :

_ Je te jure que tu vas me le payer…

Edward me serra dans ses bras et cacha son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas terminé.


	9. Chapitre 9: Je suis désolé

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas merci à tout mes lecteurs et particulièrement à:_**

cullenswanfamilly45; Aliiice;  
romance-twilight; bella-lili-rosecullensister;  
BellaSwan12 ;  
philae89 ;  
oliveronica cullen massen ;  
Joannie01;  
Famous Marion;  
Jennii-love-2;  
Hurrican-bells ;  
oliveronica cullen massen ;  
Alaiena

_**Et merci aussi à tous les anonymes !**_

**_Pour répondre à certaines reviews:_**

**__ De rien pour le chapitre oui_**

**__ Je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitres mais en tout cas je sais que ce n'est que le début et qu'il est fort possible qu'il y est un happy end._**

**__ Je ne peux pas répondre à la question: Est-ce que Edward va trompe Bella, parce que ce serait vous révéler les prochains chapitres !_**

**_Encore merci à tous !_**

**_PS: Je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres un peu plus long !_**

Chapitre 9 : Je suis désolé

POV Edward

Je ramène Bella à la maison qui est encore légèrement choquée par ce quia failli lui arriver. Je n'ose même pas y penser. Elle s'est endormit, apparemment les effets du somnifère ne se sont pas bien dissipés.

Je la sors de la voiture et la monte doucement dans sa chambre. Je ne veux pas la réveiller ou la froisser mais je ne peux pas la laisser dormir avec ses vêtements alors je commence à la déshabiller mais elle se lève d'un bond.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je lève les mains au ciel.

_ Je… Je… Je suis désolé, je ne, euh… Je voulais que tu sois bien pour dormir alors, mais je te promets que je ne t'aurai jamais…

_ C'est bon Edward, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que, je suis un peu pudique. Comment dire, je sais bien qu'on dirait que j'aime me montrer et tout ça mais, je… je… je suis vierge.

Je lève moi aussi et vais mettre mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle est vierge. Ce sera NOTRE première fois. Je me recule et la regarde attentivement.

Elle me regarde en mettant ces mains sur ses hanches avec un petit sourire en coin. Et à ce moment, je m'autorise à la trouver sexy.

_ A quoi penses-tu Edward Cullen ?

_ Tu es vierge.

Elle baisse la tête et rougis.

_ La seule personne avec qui j'en ai parlé, c'est Tanya.

Un frisson me parcourt à l'annonce de ce prénom, je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle prépare sa vengeance. Bella continue :

_ Je lui ai dit que je voulais attendre de vraiment tomber amoureuse et que je voulais ne le faire qu'avec une seule personne dans ma vie, celle qui sera la bonne.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, et à ce moment précis, je sais que cette personne c'est moi.

Elle se met à rougir encore plus violement et me dit :

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, toi non plus tu n'as jamais… Enfin, toi aussi… Tu es encore vierge.

Je souris à mon tour.

_ Tout ce que tu as dit, c'est exactement ce que je pense de mon côté.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse.

POV Bella

J'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Aujourd'hui je vais en cours avec une Tanya qui me déteste plus que tout au monde. Qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire ? J'ai peur.

Je descends de la voiture et Edward me donne la main. Je la presse fortement. On passe devant Tanya qui nous lance un regard meurtrier. Je fonds alors dans les bras d'Edward. Il me murmure :

_ Je suis désolé.

_ De quoi ? C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ai piqué son copain pas toi.

Il me serre encore plus dans ses bras et nous nous éloignons.

On entre dans nos salles de cours respectives après s'être embrassé.

Au déjeuné, Tanya, m'attrape par le bras et me tire dehors.

_ Depuis quand ça dure, votre petit jeu ?

_ Tanya écouté, on n'a pas commencé à sortir ensemble dans ton dos.

_ C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, l'autre soir.

_ Tu demanderas à Jacob ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'Edward et moi tenions trop à toi pour sortir ensemble, on voulait te le dire. Il s'est dit qu'il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir et qu'un jour toi aussi tu seras amoureuse. Parce que, rends-toi à l'évidence, tu ne l'aimes pas, enfin je veux dire, tu ne l'aimes pas comme aujourd'hui il m'aime et comme je l'aime. Parce que oui Tanya, j'aime Edward. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me faisait mal quand il t'embrasser devant moi, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi j'étais si bizarre ?

_ Enfaite, si.

_ J'en suis tombée amoureuse et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je me suis cachée la vérité parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Mais maintenant je veux que tu saches la vérité, je l'aime.

Elle m'avait écouté sans bouger et sans me couper.

_ Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. Je pensais que vous aviez couché ensemble ou un truc comme ça.

_ Je suis vierge Tanya, et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Je sais, mais… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous aimiez…

Elle souffla puis dit :

_ Ecoute Bella, je t'adore et je ne veux pas de cette situation. Tu sors avec Edward, je l'accepte. De toute façon je le savais.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je voyais bien comment il te regarde. J'espère qu'un jour, quelqu'un me regardera comme ça.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sure que ça t'arrivera. Mais, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

_ Bien sur, et je suis désolée de t'avoir menacé.

Je lui fis un signe de la tête et on avança toute les deux.

POV Bella

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle arrivera à trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Parce qu'elle en vaut la peine.

En attendant, je me trouvais dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit.

_ Bella ?

Je relevais la tête et souriais à Edward qui avait la sienne passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il poussa celle-ci et s'avança. Je m'assis et le regarde. Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point je l'aimais au plus haut point. Et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux verts tout l'amour qu'il me portait lui aussi.

Je continuais à le contempler ainsi un long moment et lui également me regardait. Il me dévisagea puis suivit les courbes de ma nuque. Il continuait son regard qui se posa à l'encolure de mon débardeur et ses yeux descendirent encore. Me dominant largement, il avait pleine vue sur mon décolleté ou plutôt dans mon décolleté. Je me mis à sourire.

_ Hé, vous devriez avoir honte, monsieur Cullen.

Il releva aussitôt la tête, il était devenu rouge écarlate.

_ Euh… je… tu… enfin, je suis désolé.

Puis il baissa la tête.

J'avoue qu'il n'est pas le premier garçon à s'aventurer sur ce terrain là. Et il faut dire que je ne devais pas me plaindre non plus, j'avais des formes et je les avais toujours assumé. Dès mes 14 ans, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais chanceuse de ce côté-là. Effectivement, déjà à cette époque j'avais une grosse poitrine et avec le temps mes seins n'avaient fait que grossir, ça s'est arrêté il n'y a pas très longtemps. Maintenant je suis fière de porter de 95 C. Et visiblement ça plaisait à Edward.

Je sais comment je dois le faire craquer maintenant.

Je le regardais de nouveau et me jetais littéralement sur lui. J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et il entrouvrit sa bouche pour demander l'accès à ma langue. Je le laissais faire. Il passa une main sous mes cheveux et l'autre se posa sur ma hanche. Je plaçais les miennes derrière son cou. Il s'allongea de façon à ce que je me retrouve au dessus de lui. La main qui était sur ma hanche se trouvait maintenant dans le bas de mon dos. Quant à mes mains, elles se baladaient sur son torse. Nos langues continuaient de se rencontrer encore plus passionnément. Ses deux mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et je ne réagis que lorsqu' Alice choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

_ Eh, Bella, tu pou… Au pardon, je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une scène dans ce genre, en tout cas pas si tôt… Enfin, bref… euh… Je reviendrais… plus tard.

Elle referma la porte et Edward réattaqua mes lèvres au même moment. Je repartis dans mon élan et je fus surprise lorsque ses mains arrivèrent sur le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Il s'apprêtait à le détacher, lorsque je le repoussais brusquement.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

_ Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je comprends pas !

Il était sérieux.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? J'avais légèrement hurlais sur le coup.

_ C'est bon, ne t'énerves pas !

_ En fait, t'es comme les autres… Vas t'en…

_ Bella…

_ DEGAGE EDWARD !

Comme il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, je me levais et lui montrais la porte. Il ne me regarda même pas et partit.

J'avoue que je suis devenue hystérique, mais je ne permettrais pas de sortir avec quelqu'un qui veut seulement coucher avec moi.

Je me jetais sur le lit et me noyais dans mon chagrin.

_**Voilà !**_

**_Bon, je sais qu'il y en a qui vont m'en vouloir mais je vous le rappelle, ce n'est que le début de l'histoire, _**

**_Et vous allez encore plus me détester pour la suite !_**

**_Mais après vous allez voir, vous m'adorerez !_**

**_Merci à tou, LiLy-LoVe25_**


	10. Chapitre 10: Ignorance

Chapitre 10 : Ignorance

POV Edward

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prend. Je me remémorais tous les moindres détails mais je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Bon c'est vrai, j'avais un peu penser à aller plus loin mais l'idée ne m'avait traversé l'esprit qu'une fraction de seconde. Il fallait que je lui parle et pas plus tard que maintenant. Je savais qu'elle allait me repousser mais s'il le faut je la plaquerai contre le mur en lui tenant fermement les bras pour l'obliger à m'écouter.

Je m'avançais dans le couloir et m'arrêtais devant sa chambre quand j'aperçu Alice et Rosalie couchées sur le lit à côté de la porte. M'apercevant, Alice bondit du lit et me fit volte face :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et je dois dire qu'elle me faisait légèrement peur.

_ Je…

_ Tais-toi !

Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre non plus ! Qu'est ce qu'elles ont les filles, à devenir hystériques ?

Je soupirais et essayais de rentrer dans la chambre malgré qu'Alice me barre le passage. Je la poussais et heureusement pour moi elle ne faisait qu'un poids plume.

_ EDWARD CULLEN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE NE FOUTE UNE RACLEE !

Maintenant elle me faisait vraiment très peur !

Je voulu m'installer à côté de Bella mais Rosalie s'y opposa durement.

_ N'y pense même pas…

Rosalie, toujours avec sa froideur habituelle.

_ J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, c'est MA copine.

A ce moment-là, Bella releva sa tête avec la moitié de ses cheveux collés sur son visage et ses yeux rouges à cause de ses pleurs.

_ Ce qui se passe ? MAIS … REFLECHIS UN PEU ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! JE SUIS VIERGE ! C'EST CLAIR POUR TOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS LA DEDANS ? ON NE SORT ENSEMBLE QUE DEPUIS A PEINE UNE SEMAINE ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME DONNER A TOI COMME CA ? EXCUSE-MOI DE NE PAS M'APPELER TANYA !

Je n'avais plus de tympans, mais au moins je sais ce qu'il lui arrive maintenant.

Rosalie et Alice étaient restées bouche-bée en entendant ça. Alice avait accourue et avec Rosalie, elles me criaient dessus et me tapaient par la même occasion.

_ ESPECE DE CRETIN ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST COMME CA QUE CA MARCHE ?

_ NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT TU T'ATTENDAIS A QUOI ? TU CROIS QU'AVEC JASPER ON L'A FAIT AU BOUT DE DEUX JOURS ? DESOLEE DE TE DECEVOIR MAIS NON !

Elles allaient en rajouter une couche mais je me précipitais hors de portée et levé les mains au ciel.

_ C'est bon, je peux parler maintenant ? J'ai jamais essayé de coucher avec toi, Bella, ça m'a traversé l'esprit à peine une fraction de seconde mais jamais je ne t'aurais forcé la main, et en plus je ne suis même pas près pour ça tout de suite !

Bella s'était entièrement relevée et j'apercevais une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Malheureusement ça ne dura qu'un moment.

_ Je ne te crois pas. T'as failli me déshabiller et tu y as pensé quand même. Je ne veux plus te parler.

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers Rosalie, restée muette.

Alice réagit :

_ Bella t'y vas quand même un peu fort, il reste un garçon tout de même, c'est ses hormones, c'est tout.

Rosalie approuva :

_ C'est vrai, Bella.

_ Mais allez-y défendez-le !

Bella avait pris un air ironique.

Rosalie et Alice se levèrent.

_ Débrouillez-vous tous les deux.

Elles sortirent de la chambre me laissant seul avec Bella.

_ Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Je commençais à en avoir marre.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Ne parles plus, si tu veux, en tout cas je t'aime quand même. Mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction, je t'ai expliqué ce qui c'était passé, maintenant je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

_ T'en aller, ce serait pas mal.

_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je sais ce que je vais faire, t'ignorer. Parce que j'en ai marre de supporter ton caractère de cochon.

Sur ce je m'en allais. Cependant je l'entendais crier :

_ C'est ça, tu peux m'ignorais DE TOUTE FACON J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! ESPECE DE CRETIN !

PDV Bella

Depuis une bonne heure je suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Enfin je crois que ça fait 1 heure, en fait j'ai perdu le fil du temps avec ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi. Il m'avait poussé à bout mais j'avoue que ma réaction était un peu excessive.

Seulement je voulais voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir en m'ignorant, alors s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeux là avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais d'y jouer aussi.

Enfin vint le moment d'aller manger. Je descendais les marches quatre à quatre en m'assurant bien qu'Edward n'était pas là.

Esmée s'approcha de moi tout sourire aux lèvres sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre son fils et moi.

_ Alors Bella, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward ?

Rectification : elle s'approcha de moi tout sourire aux lèvres avec l'intention de me tirer les vers du nez.

_ Euh, je suppose qu'Edward t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers la table.

Edward était déjà là, et il ne me jeta même pas un regard. Je déglutis, visiblement il pouvait tenir bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

Je pourrais alors voir s'il m'aime vraiment. Moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps parce que j'ai besoin de sentir sa présence j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il me regarde comme personne ne m'avait jamais regardé avant.

Et si lui n'en ressentait pas le besoin, c'est qu'il se foutait de moi.

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence. En tout cas ce fut le cas pour Edward et moi, ni lui ni moi n'avions ouvert la bouche de tout le repas. Je l'avais juste ouverte pour demander à Alice de changer de place avec moi de telle sorte à ce que je me retrouve entre elle et Jasper et non entre elle et Edward. Je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette et le fait qu'Edward ne me regarde même pas n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait était très clair : il m'ignorerait et il disait vrai. C'est ce qui me tue.

Sans même réfléchir, poussée à bout, je me levais brusquement de table et partis en courant dans ma chambre suivie de près par Alice. Je claquais la porte de la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de rentrer. J'étais folle de rage et le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute. Il avait essayé de me parler mais je n'avais rien voulu entendre maintenant à moi d'en subir les conséquences.

Soudain, je me rendis compte de la présence d'Alice, elle m'entourais de ses bras et essayait de me réconforter.

_ Bella, ça va s'arranger, crois-moi. Arrête de pleurer, ça va passer.

Je relevais la tête et la regardais :

_ Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter il m'a dit qu'il m'ignorerait et moi je pensais… Je pensais qu'il n'y arriverait même pas 5 minutes et tout à l'heure il ne m'a même pas regardé, il ne m'a même pas jeté un regard !

_ TU CROIS QUE TOUT TOURNE AUTOUR DE TA PETITE PERSONNE ? DESOLE DE TE DECEVOIR MAIS NON, BELLA ! TU VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE TE REGARDE ! C'ETAIT PEUT-ETRE COMME CA DANS TON ANCIENNE VIE, MAIS ICI CA NE MARCHE PAS !

La voix en question qui venait de dire c'était Edward, il était complètement rouge de fureur, je n'avais pas eu le temps de rétorquer parce qu'il était déjà parti.

Alice, elle, était pétrifiée.

Non, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.


	11. Chapitre 11: Terminé

_**Nouveau chapitre ! je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude**_

_**et je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas arranger les choses !**_

_**:P**_

_**Enfin, bref, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires**_

_**et je voudrais remercier particulièrement L'auteure de la fiction**_

_**Excès de vitesse, **__**Popolove**_

_** (magnifique fiction que je vous recommande)**_

_**Voilà le chapitre !**_

Chapitre 11 :Terminé avant d'avoir commencé 

POV Bella

Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Alice avait enfin daigné faire un mouvement mais c'était pour aller à la rencontre de son frère.

Et moi je me retrouvais seule. Je ne pouvais pas croire une seule seconde qu'Edward ait pu me dire une chose pareille. Il n'avait pas compris le sens de ma phrase.

Je me remémorais ses paroles.

Mon ancienne vie. Elle était parfaite. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon père revienne ? C'était de sa faute tout était de sa faute.

Je m'endormis en me répétant cette phrase parce que c'est la vérité, tout ce qui m'arriverait était de la faute de mon père.

Le lendemain je me réveillai en me rendant compte d'une chose : Edward ne voudrait plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

Je me préparais pour aller en cours et au moment de passer devant la chambre d'Edward j'inspirais un bon coup. J'en fis de même en arrivant en bas. Tout le monde était là, sauf Edward.

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Rosalie s'approchèrent de moi. Rosalie passa un bras autour de mes épaules et Alice me demanda :

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

Et ça c'était vrai.

Je voyais que Jasper et Emmett faisaient des drôles de tête. Je commençais à m'inquiéter puis mon regard se porta de nouveau sur Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée. Ils avaient tous fini par baisser la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Finis-je par demander.

_ Bella, je crois que… Aujourd'hui tu… Vas devoir partir avec moi.

Alice se forçait à sourire mais je vis bien qu'elle se forçait.

_ Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Edward ? Alice réponds-moi !

_ On va être en retard je t'expliquerai dans la voiture.

Esmée me fit un sourire en coin et nous indiqua à tous de sortir.

Je m'empressais de sortir et de monter dans la voiture pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois qu'Alice fut installée je l'interrogeais :

_ Alors ?

_ Ecoute Bella, je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment désolée mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Bella laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Elle démarra en direction du lycée.

_ Alice, je commence vraiment à perdre patience…

_ Bon, très bien, alors tu te tais, tu écoutes jusqu'au bout et après tu diras ce que tu veux.

_ D'accord.

_ Bella…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu parles là !

_ Oh pardon !

J'arrêtais de parler et l'écoutais attentivement.

_ Hier, tu te souviens ? Quand Edward a entendu ce que tu m'as dit ? Et bien, juste après je l'ai suivi et il est allé chez Tanya. Je suis restée là à l'attendre pendant des heures et il n'est sorti de chez elle qu'à 3 heures du matin. Je le sais parce que maman et papa l'ont entendu rentrer. Ce matin je suis allée voir Edward en lui demandant des explications et il était ivre. Et… Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de toi et que de toute façon ça n'avait plus d'importance parce que… Il s'est remis avec Tanya… Et je suis vraiment désolée Bella… Ils ont couché ensemble hier soir…

A ce moment je crus que ma vie venait de s'effondrer en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il ne m'aimait pas.

_ Je veux descendre.

Fut la seule chose que je dis.

_ Bella…

_ ALICE S'IL TE PLAIT ARRÊTE-TOI !

Elle s'exécuta et je descendis.

Mais Alice ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_ Très bien, tu as voulu descendre, ça m'est égal mais je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Nous étions restés là une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand je me décidais enfin à remonter en voiture.

Quand je fus assise, Alice me prit dans ses bras et je laissais enfin couler les larmes que je retenais depuis 20 minutes.

_ Chut, Bella, chut…

_ Comment a-t-il pu ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, c'est exactement ce que je me suis demandée…

Résultat : Ma vie était fichue, j'étais arrivée une demi-heure en retard et Tanya n'était qu'une salope.

Le soir même je ne voulais pas rentrer, non, je ne voulais pas LE voir. Alors je demandais à Alice une solution.

_ Ecoute Bella, tu ne pourras pas le fuir toute ta vie. Tu vie avec lui et tu l'aimes je le sais et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je sais aussi que malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, Edward t'aime aussi. Et tu veux mon avis ? Il ne va pas rester très longtemps avec Tanya. Je suis sûre que l'un comme l'autre, ils ont oublié les évènements d'hier soir, Tanya n'est pas venue aujourd'hui, et crois-moi, si elle était dans le même état qu'Edward, elle ne se souviendra même pas de la venue d'Edward.

_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste que… Il s'est mis en colère pour rien sans même me demander des explications. Quand je pense qu'on en est là juste parce que ses hormones ont pensé à sa place, ça me rend cinglée.

_ C'est vrai qu'il s'est emporté un peu vite, mais, donne-lui une deuxième chance, Bella.

_ Lui donner une deuxième chance ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui donner une deuxième chance alors qu'il a couché avec une autre.

_ Tu sais Bella, Jasper avait déjà couché avec trois filles avant moi, au début c'était un problème et avec le temps…

_ Alice, je ne veux pas d'un garçon qui l'a déjà fait. C'est bon, tu es contente, je t'ai enfin révélé le fin fond de ma pensée !

_ Mais… Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… C'est la dernière promesse que j'ai faite à ma mère. Elle m'a fait promettre que l'homme de ma vie serait le seul à m'avoir vu nue et que je serais la seule femme qu'il aurait vu nu. Et ce n'est pas le cas avec… Ton frère.

Alice ne dit rien et me serra dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime Bella. Tu le sais ça ?

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Alice.

Avec Edward ça n'avait pas encore commencé et c'était déjà fini.

C'était il y a deux mois.

Et oui, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Aujourd'hui je vis ma vie et il vit la sienne, je suis heureuse et il est heureux.

Ce fameux jour, j'avais appelé mon père en lui racontant tout. Il m'avait attentivement écouté et il s'était mis d'accord avec Carlisle et Esmée. Je pensais que mon père ne m'aimait pas. Faux. Il m'aimait plus que tout et il veut mon bonheur. Quand il a compris que j'étais malheureuse, il leur a parlé, et maintenant je vis seule dans mon propre appartement payé par mon père. J'étais émancipée pour faciliter la tâche, je ne dépendais plus de personne. Enfin si, mon père a quand même confié ma surveillance à Carlisle et Esmée.

Je passe toutes mes soirées chez eux, avec Alice bien entendu, et je passe le matin pour partir avec eux au lycée.

Ah oui parce que maintenant j'ai ma propre voiture !

Et puis il y a Edward. Les premières semaines, c'était difficile de le voir et surtout de lui parler et puis avec le temps ça c'est amélioré. Bizarrement, on est devenu de très bons amis, les meilleurs amis du monde. L'un comme l'autre on a tiré un trait sur, le passé, ce qui veut dire aussi qu'il a tiré un trait sur Tanya. On recommence peu à peu à se faire confiance et d'après Alice, dans une semaine on est de nouveau ensemble.

Je n'en suis pas sûre. Parce que même si je sais que j'aime Edward, eh oui même après ce qu'il a fait, je continu à en être folle, je ne sais pas si lui m'aime parce que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 2 mois, prouve qu'il se conduisait avec moi comme il se conduisait avec Tanya, et je n'ai pas non plus oublié ce qu'il a fait avec Tanya, d'ailleurs ça, il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, il n'a même pas évoqué le sujet c'est à croire si ça s'est vraiment passé…

Dans tous les cas ces 2 mois, ont était comme une nouvelle vie.

Un nouveau commencement après une fin…

_**J'éspère que ça vous plait !**_

_** Alors n'hésitez pas laissez des coms et à bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**LiLy'**_


	12. Chapitre 12: Un nouveau commencement

_**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais comme quelqu'un **_

_**l'a fait remarquer, j'ai autre chose qui me prend beaucoup de temps:**_

_**les cours et tous ça, alors oui c'est difficile de poster en temps et en heure mais je ne compte**_

_**pas arrêter ma fiction comme ça, sans raisons, alors même si je mets longtemps**_

_**à poster, sachez que je n'oublie, j'y pensais beaucoup mais je ne trouvais jamais le temps**_

_**pour poster, alors voilà !**_

_**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et encore désolée pour le retard !**_

_**Voilà le Chapitre 12 :p**_

Chapitre 12 : Un nouveau commencement

POV Edward

_ Bonjour maman, bonjour papa !

_ Tiens, bonjour Edward !

_ Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

_ On peut savoir ce qui se passe aujourd'hui pour que tu souris comme un abruti ?

_ Je suis de bonne humeur et même tes blagues pourries, mon cher Emmett ne me font aucun effet !

_ Ah moi, si ! s'écria Rosalie.

Emmett l'empoigna par la taille puis la tira par la main pour les emmener dans la chambre.

_ Oh non, Edward je vais te tuer, je vais devoir annuler ma séance shopping avec Rosalie et en plus je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici, a moins que, Jasper ?

Jasper eut un grand sourire :

_ Oui, mon cœur ?

_ C'est toi qui va venir avec moi, étant donné que monsieur Edward monopolise Bella pour la journée !

Le sourire de Jasper s'estompa ce qui n'est pas mon cas, puisque mon sourire s'élargit à la seule pensée de passer la journée avec Bella.

Ma mère se mit à sourire à son tour :

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant !

Alice, Jasper et ma mère s'en allèrent dans le salon, me laissant seul avec mon père.

_ Comment ça se passe, avec Bella ?

Je me retournais vers lui et le regardais.

_ Tu veux savoir ?

_ Evidemment, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis 2 mois, alors je voudrais bien savoir ce qui rend mon fils heureux.

_ En fait, il y a une semaine, je l'ai embrassé et elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Et aujourd'hui je vais lui dire ce que je ressens.

_ Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà-vu ?

_ Pas vraiment, il y a deux mois c'était différent, tu sais quoi, j'était un crétin et maintenant je sais ce que je veux maintenant.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, Bella ?

_ Tout juste, j'ai enfin compris et surtout j'ai enfin confiance en moi. Ce que je veux c'est Bella, c'est bizarre, parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et maintenant je le sais c'est la femme de ma vie, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un gros nul mais je l'aime et un jour elle deviendra ma femme. J'en fais le serment.

Mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras et il me dit à quel point il était fier.

_ Bravo, tu vois Edward, tu viens de devenir un homme. Ta mère est la seule personne que j'ai toujours voulu, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à l'âge de 21 ans pour toi, et bien, ça c'est passé un peu plus tôt. Quand je te regarde aujourd'hui et quand je regarde ton frère et ta sœur, je me dis que rencontrer ta mère est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé.

C'est ce moment que choisit ma mère pour entrer.

_ On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Mon père s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça :

_ De toi essentiellement, je disais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir rencontré.

Ils s'embrassèrent et je décidais de sortir de la cuisine pour les laisser un peu seuls.

Je marchais la tête baissée toujours en souriant, lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec Bella.

_ Oh. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je devais venir te chercher dans deux heures.

_ Je sais mais, comme j'étais prête je me suis dis que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je venais maintenant.

Vu, son air, je savais qu'elle ne me disait pas la vérité. Mais je décidais de ne pas y faire attention.

_ Mais si ça te dérange, je…

_ Non, surtout pas, reste s'il te plait.

Elle se mit à sourire comme je l'avais fait depuis que je suis levé.

_ Bon, d'accord.

Je plongeais dans ses yeux et maintenant je ne souriais plus je me concentrais dans son regard et elle en fit de même.

Puis je sentis son visage se rapprocher du mien et sans que je m'y attende, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et j'y passais rapidement la langue qui se mêla bientôt à la sienne.

J'agrippais sa taille et la collais contre moi, tandis qu'elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

_ Eh ben dites donc, vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça.

Je dégageais mon visage de celui de Bella sans la décoller de mon corps et tous les deux en même temps on s'exclamait :

_ Dégage, Alice !

_ Bonjour l'accueil !

Elle partit en nous contournant suivie de Jasper qui me fit un clin d'œil, puis je regardais Bella et tous deux nous sourîmes.

Je retournais rapidement picorer ses lèvres et jouer avec sa langue.

Tous les évènements qui suivirent s'enchainèrent directement. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches, les siennes se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt. C'était trop j'agrippais fermement ses hanches et j'allais la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et je réattaquais ses lèvres parfaites.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'échapper, c'est hors de question. Maintenant que je me suis vraiment rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour elle et de ce que je voulais vraiment, je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance. Elle était tout ce que je désirais le plus au monde.

Un jour, je pourrais lui dire, je ne sais pas quand je lui dirai mais je le ferai.

On continuait de s'embrasser et ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Mon père et ma mère n'étaient pas arrivés :

_ Eh, les amoureux, vous ne deviez pas sortir tous les deux ?

Je m'écartais rapidement de Bella en essuyant ma bouche et Bella s'empressa de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et de rajuster son t-shirt et sa veste qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de retirer d'ailleurs.

Mon père s'approchait de Bella avec un sourire en coin :

_ Bonjour Bella !

_ Humm, Bonjour.

Bella salua mes parents et se frappa le front lorsque ceux-ci furent sortis de la pièce. Elle mit ses deux devant ses yeux et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

_ Non, mais quelle idiote, je te jure ! Je rentre chez les gens comme ça, et je ne suis même pas capable de dire bonjour et surtout de ne pas me faire remarquer !

Je la pressais plus fort contre moi et poser ma tête sur ses cheveux qui sentaient la fraise.

Puis soudain je pris conscience d'une chose :

_ Bella, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, là ?

_**J'espére que ça vous a plu et cette fois je vais essayer de poster rapidemment mais ne **_

_**vous inquiétez pas, même si c'est long, je finirai bien par poster, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !**_

_**A bientôt, Lily'**_


	13. Fin

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais malheureusement je suis obligée de m'arrêter là pour « Une autre vie ».

Un jour où j'ai voulu poster, je me suis rendue compte que tous mes chapitres avaient été effacés. La fiction était complètement terminée, mais tout avait était effacé de mon disque dur. Suite à des problèmes avec mon PC, mon père l'a remis à zéro sans prendre la peine de copier mes données, et évidemment, je n'avais pas de copie ailleurs. Cela ne se reproduira plus pour mes fictions à venir.

Je sais que j'aurais pu prévenir, il y a de cela quelques mois, mais avec mes examens et tout mon travail en dehors des cours, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps. Maintenant que c'est les vacances et que je n'ai plus d'examens durant l'année à venir, je vais très certaine écrire une autre fiction mais ce ne sera pas « Une autre vie ». Ayant terminé la fiction il y a un moment, je ne me souviens plus ce que j'avais écrit et donc, je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire.

(J'hésite encore beaucoup à écrire une nouvelle histoire, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être énormément suivie, mises à part quelques personnes comme l'auteure de la magnifique fiction _Excès de vitesse_ qui fait toujours un magnifique travail ^^)

Voilà, vous pourrez peut-être me retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction, enfin je l'espère !


End file.
